Asleep
by Starsinger
Summary: Peter contemplates a sleeping beauty. Kiotr. Okay, I'm done.
1. Asleep

**Asleep**

by Starsinger

**Okay, so I'm sick of Marvel pairing Kitty with people they shouldn't be. Bobby Drake, really? The age gap there is even wider between her and Peter, and there's only been one place that this relationship ever took place, the third movie that most people would like to forget. So, the comics are forgotten along with the idiot who thought this was a good idea. Excuse me while I go visit the throne. This takes place during Kitty and Peter's first night together. Don't own them, you know the rest.**

Something small and solid made itself comfortable on his chest. That was the first thing Peter noticed in the dim recesses of his sleeping mind. The second was the small arm throne across his waist. He slowly came awake in the dark room and found Lockheed settled down atop him. He looked to his right and found Kitty curled up next to him. Sleeping on her side she looked quite peaceful.

Peter toward the window to find the full moon's light slowly creeping in illuminating everything in the room. The small futuristic painting in the corner still on the easel and the red carpet on the floor were washed out in the silvery light. Kitty though, was not washed out of color. The moonlight softened her features into the relaxed moment that could only be captured while she slept. Hesitantly Peter lifted his hand and stroked her hair. She murmured his name and snuggled closer to him. Peter sighed.

Peter lifted his head slightly and stared at the small, purple being comfortably resting on him. Lockheed seemed to sense his scrutiny and lifted his head to look at him. Lockheed got up and turned to face him, and to his complete surprise growled out, "Don't hurt her again, understand?"

Peter nodded, knowing what he meant. Lockheed lay back down, but Peter had other ideas. He scooped the dragon up and deposited him on the pillow near Kitty's head. He then rolled over onto his side and kissed Kitty awake. Kitty, startled, opened her eyes and grinned. Her mouth opened willingly as Lockheed, grumbling, flew to the windowsill and made himself comfortable.

The next morning a low rumbling shook Kitty awake. The whole mansion shook. Lockheed and Peter were both gone and she was not dressed. Hurriedly, she struggled into her clothes and dashed out the door and down the steps. There, at a large whole in the wall to the foyer, she found the students standing and watching as an airship disappeared into the distance, taking everyone on the team but her with it.

**Just an idea I've been playing with. What if Kitty was left behind while the others went to Breakworld? I don't know if this is going anywhere, we'll see.**


	2. Trouble

**Trouble**

by Starsinger

**I'm experimenting with this story. Let's just see where it takes us. Don't own it, darn it.**

Kitty laid her head down on her folded arms on Scott's desk. The team was gone and she was stuck running the school. Calls to various members of other teams and teachers had resulted in Kurt's paraphrasing one of her favorite lines from one of her favorite movies: "Have fun running the Castle!"

"Great!" Kitty muttered as she lifted her head. She picked her head up and picked up some files and started banging them against the top of the desk, attempting to make them even straighter than they already were. She froze as the phone rang. She dropped the files and picked up the phone and found Nick Fury on the other end.

"Hello, Kitty, sorry it took me so long to get back to you," his rough, gravelly voice sounded over the phone. "The aircraft that took off with your team was commanded by Agent Brand. It appears that they all took off for Breakworld."

"What? Why?" Kitty sputtered out as she remembered the team's confrontations with Ord. He was not a nice guy.

"Well, from what I've gathered, they've finally discovered who was prophesied to destroy Breakworld. In order to keep that from happening Brand took off with them to prevent them from destroying Earth." The long pause frustrated Kitty to no end, "Colossus is the destined destroyer."

Kitty stopped and put her head into her right hand as she remembered the night before, had it really only been eight hours since the team left? She sighed, "Thanks Nick. Keep me updated, will ya?"

Kitty heard the soft chuckle, "I will, Kitty, I will."

The conversation ended and Kitty stood and looked around the office. Scott ran an efficient operation. She was able to understand how he ran the school and how the students were doing in the various classes within several hours of taking over. She only hoped that they would return successfully soon, she didn't want to continue to do this.

Kitty walked out to see to the progress on reconstruction on the foyer. She had declared a holiday for the students while she figured out what to do. Scott had these people on speed dial. They didn't ask questions when she called, they just told her that they'd be there in an hour. Tomorrow, classes would resume with the teachers that were left, classes with missing teachers meant that class wouldn't be held. "Well, Emma won't be teaching ethics for a little while…" Kitty laughed under her breath.

"Miss Pryde, Hisako is missing," one of the students told her quietly

Kitty stopped dead in her tracks and blinked at the student. The girl blinked at her. Hisako, Armor, Logan had muttered that the girl had a lot of promise, and Kitty had no doubt that she had somehow gotten on that plane. "Thank you," she replied, smiling at her.

The contractors assured her that the damage would be repaired by tomorrow as the day came to a close. Kitty headed back upstairs, instead of going to her room, she went back to Peter's room. She changed into her pajamas and slid into the bed. She curled up in the spot where Peter had slept the night before, his scent lingered there and she found tears springing to her eyes. "Come back to me, Peter, please don't leave me again."


	3. Interlude with the Team

**Interlude with the Team**

by Starsinger

**Let's see what the team is up to. Don't own them.**

Scott sat on a rock and watched as Emma discussed terms with Danger. His fingers rubbed at his eyes. The hand jerked away from his eyes. This was a move he had not been able to make in, well, years. He was bone weary. Emma's offer to sacrifice herself in place of him didn't help any.

Emma and Danger turned away from each other, Emma stalked back to where Scott sat. "Well?" Scott asked.

"Danger will help us," she sighed, gracelessly plopping on the rock beside him. "I'll do what I can to give her Xavier."

"She won't kill him," Scott murmured. "The inhibition is as much about him as the rest of us." He sighed, "Any idea why Blindfold…"

Emma shook her head, "We just have to trust her. She's never been wrong. Although, I don't understand how Kitty's going to stop whatever Kruun's plans are from Earth…" Scott shook his head. Then they both got up and walked toward Danger's ship. They had a rendezvous to make.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank and Brand emerged from their shelter. The snowy landscape was eerily silent. If anybody had known it at that moment, they were all thinking about the same thing, or people, two to be exact, "So, you're going on the word of a blind girl," Abigail muttered.

"We might not have if she had been wrong at least once," Hank replied. "But, she hasn't. I just wish we knew what we are up against. All this death and destruction," Hank sighed.

"After seeing the society, are you honestly surprised that Kruun would sacrifice a few people to kill us?" Brand scoffed after climbing another snowy hill that turned out to be a few Breakworlders.

Hank joined her and looked over the landscape, seeing a ship a few feet away, "No, not really, but we have a rendezvous to make," he finished as he vaulted to the top of the ship.

Brand sighed as he turned to look at her. Dare she tell him about her feelings? She still wasn't sure. She just hoped leaving Pryde behind was a good idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter lay in bed staring at the canopied ceiling. The room Aghanne had given them was almost sumptuous compared to what they'd seen so far. He rolled over onto his side and looked at his sleeping companion. He remembered the night before when Kitty's warm body submitted to his passionate plea even though he put her through the floor. Tonight, though, his sleeping companion wasn't nearly as pliant. Lockheed peeled back an eyelid as he watched Peter watching him. "Remember why we left her behind," he grumped at the big man before resuming his nap.

Abigail Brand used the aircraft to crash into the mansion, and take them with her. Peter had turned around to dash back up the stairs and wake Kitty when he was stopped by Blindfold, "If you take her with you, she won't be coming back." Her simple statement stopped him cold. "If she remains, she will be able to save Earth without putting herself in more jeopardy."

**More jeapordy?** He thought. As sleep finally claimed him, his thoughts went to the woman who remained on Earth, and he was sure she thought he had abandoned her. Lockheed watched him sleep, knowing when he returned to Earth, he had some hard choices to make himself.

On Earth, a young woman rolled over in another person's bed, and murmured his name.


	4. Freaks and Geeks

**Freaks and Geeks**

by Starsinger

**Let's just say you'll understand the title by the end of the story. Thank you all who reviewed. Here's the big reveal. How does Kitty stop the bullet from Earth. It's a combo of NASA, MIT, Kitty's brain, and a comet stopping theory that I heard on TLC. If you've figured it out now, congratulations! If not, read on, if you have, please still read on! Now, on with the show! Don't own them…**

The day started auspiciously enough, Kitty awoke with her mouth tasting like something had crawled in and died during the night. Five rinses of mouthwash and two teeth brushings didn't help any. Classes were well under way when her iPhone rang. It was Peter Parker. The kids were studiously peering into their books as she answered the phone.

"Uh…Kitty. I don't know if you know what's happened with your team, but we have a problem," Peter informed her what had transpired up above. "Do you have any ideas?" he sounded desperate.

"Class dismissed. My class will not be meeting for the rest of the day. Go to your next class when it's time." The hurried exit didn't even attract her notice. Lost in thought she forgot that Peter was on the phone. She snapped out of it, "Peter, I'll get back to you."

Kitty took a deep breath and called Scott from her computer, "Can you get me the specs on this bullet?"

Scott sounded exhausted, Emma didn't sound much better, "Do you have any ideas?"

"I have some friends that might be able to help, I just need to know the dimensions," she whistled as she hit the print button. "Has it hit the Kuiper Belt yet?" Scott gave her a blank look. "The outer debris surrounding the solar system. It contains cometary debris and Pluto among other things."

"We calculate that it's another hour yet. You have three hours to come up with something."

Scott cut the connection as Kitty again reached for her phone, "Hey, Max, it's Kitty. Are you up for a challenge?"

At the University of Chicago Kitty had teamed with three other students known as the "Geeky Trio," needless to say, she fit right in. Her mutant power and dragon sealed the deal. Max was from Pakhistan, and his name was so long and unwieldy to Americans, that he went by "Max". He did, in fact, remind Kitty of "Raj" from "The Big Bang Theory." His field was Physics. Fred was a slightly taller black man whose genius IQ had gotten him and his family out of the projects in Fort Worth, Texas. Big rimmed glasses and a pocket protector completed his look, and he was meticulous in projecting that look. His field was mathematics. Susie, however, was not what anybody pictured as a geek, built like a Viking Goddess, she would have given Peter a run for his money in sheer height. The very picture of the "buxom blonde" she rose above the term "dumb blonde" she excelled in building rockets destined for space.

The Massachusetts Institute of Technology is home to the best and brightest minds in the country. Kitty e-mailed her friends the information on the bullet, and had an answer for her within five minutes of her landing.

"I talked to Steve at NASA," Max told her. "He believes that you're right. If we attach engines at these points," he pointed to several points on the screen, "and fire them no later than just outside the orbit of our moon, it will deflect the bullet. If you have to wait that long, it should put it in orbit around the sun near Mercury. It's amazing how eager they are to learn if they're plans for a Near Earth Asteroid strike would work."

Kitty leaned back, "What kind of engines, jet, Saturn type engines? We'll have to use something that will work in the vacuum of space."

Susie looked slightly embarrassed, "We have been experimenting in a matter/antimatter engine, actually built five, that might do the job. You can understand that we haven't had a chance to test them. We'll set up remotes that will fire as we need them too. We are coming with you, you know?" The girl was so eager that Kitty smiled, it was difficult to tell her no.

"We have two hours to load the engines and get to the bullet. We have another team tracking the progress, so we won't have to go searching for a needle in a haystack. Let's go." They raced for the door and Kitty broke down laughing. When they had described the engines she had expected large, majestic engines such as they showed in Star Trek. What she found were five engines varying in size that barely fit in the cargo hold of the ship.

They watched avidly as Kitty deftly exited the atmospheric envelope and headed out, "Scott, where are you?" she radioed.

"We're out near Mars," came the reply, coordinates followed as Kitty adjusted course to meet them.

"We're on our way," she replied. A seemingly straight shot out as she proceeded to rendezvous with the other ship. "It's too bad Emma's not a teleporter, that would make this soooo much easier." She could hear Emma's glare over the comm. She barely held in the whistle when she saw the bullet. She matched speed with the bullet and, after turning on the autopilot, turned toward her companions, "Susie, you're in charge of the remote. Fred, Max, you're with me."

The three of them traipsed down to the cargo hold where Kitty made sure the hatch was sealed, "Susie, whatever happens, do not open the hatch until I tell you otherwise. We're getting into space suits because we'll have to work in the vacuum of space. Last thing we need is for you to suffer explosive decompression."

"Why can't I come too?" she asked, sticking her tongue out in a fake pout.

"Well, we don't have a suit to fit you. Peter's suit isn't here, and he doesn't normally use one, he doesn't need to breathe in his armored form." Kitty laughed as Susie let out a martyred sigh.

"Okay, but if we go to an alien world, I'm not staying inside!"

They quickly climbed into the EVA suits and Kitty started explaining what they would do while they strapped into their booster packs and atmosphere escaped the cargo hold. "These are magnetic grapples, let's just say we borrowed them from some friends." Fred whistled, without the weightlessness of space, he doubted he'd be able to lift them. She easily picked up a device that was the size of a kitchen table, there were three of them. "Remember, short bursts on the packs, you don't want to go zooming off into space. Anyway, you put this on the rocket and," she pressed the green button and the biggest of the rockets attached itself the lift. "Now, when you get to the spot on the bullet you want to attach this to, hit this button," she pointed to the blue button, "and it will automatically detach from the lift and magnetically attach itself to the bullet."

Max and Fred dubiously picked up the lifts and attached them to two more rockets. The hatch opened and all they could do was stare at the vastness of space. "Come on, guys, we don't have a lot of time," Kitty said, snapping them out of it. With short bursts on their packs, they moved into place on the bullet and set about attaching the rockets to the bullet. Kitty was on her way back before they were, but soon they were on their way back and it was Fred who got to the last rocket first before heading back out after Kitty to the bullet.

They sealed the hatch after finishing the job and repressurized the hold as Kitty called up to Susie, "How much time do we have left."

"A little over an hour," Susie replied.

Kitty sighed as she phased up out of her suit and hold and into the main area of the plane. The boys had to wait until the hold finished its cycle, much to their dismay, "That's cheating!" they exclaimed toward her retreating form.

Kitty on the other hand flung herself into the pilot's seat and maneuvered the plane away from the bullet. "Scott," she radioed. "We're about to see if this works."

"It needs to, Kitty, we're out of options," Scott replied.

Susie waited until Fred and Max entered the cockpit before she hit the sequence buttons for the rockets. They held their breaths as nothing seemed to happen. Then, one by one the rockets came alive, and slowly, very slowly, the bullet started to change course. The critical hour passed by and no one said word. No one seemed to breathe until the bullet passed the outer orbit of Earth's moon. Susie started making more adjustments with the rockets to make sure the bullet would settle into an orbit between Venus and Mercury. Kitty's sigh of relief was lost in the cheers that seemed to come from everywhere.

"Kitty, we're headed home. I'm sending you the coordinates for Breakworld, go get our friends. I think your friends there with you have earned a treat," Scott said of the whooping in her background."

"10-4 Scott, see you when we get home," Kitty replied as the coordinates scrawled into the computer. She turned the ship onto a new course out of the solar system. Kitty's friends never left the cockpit as they watched space unfold before their eyes. They landed at the coordinates Scott gave them on Breakworld and Kitty barely waited for the ramp to be loaded before she flew down the ramp and into Peter's arms.

Max, Fred and Susie came down the ramp and ogled, yes ogled. There was so much to see and take in that they barely felt Logan shaking their hands and congratulating them a job well done. Unfortunately, it lasted all of five minutes. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Peter and Kitty slowly walked back to the ship, Peter's arm firmly around her, their heads bent toward each other as the spoke. Logan took control of the plane as Kitty occupied Peter's lap after take-off. They all watched as she snuggled into his life and closed her eyes in the safety of his arms.

"Bout time," Logan said as he set a course for home, knowing that the people in the plane would always be bound this experience of saving the world. Besides, who knew when freaks and geeks would get together again?


End file.
